The Final DreamWorks War: Aftermath(one-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: It two weeks since the end of the final DreamWorks War and Skipper's Log entries tell all. From the rebuilding of New York and The Zoo to more misadventures with Gus the repairman. It all ends with the discovery of Shen's Cannon's leftover from the war.
Skipper's Log: entry #22,023

January 29th 2016

It has been two weeks since The end of the Final DreamWorks War. Two weeks since we freed everyone from Blowhole's iron flippers and defeated Kai. Despite that the zoological society is still nothing more then a bunch of dust and Blowhole's evil collection is still shattered all over the zoo. The crashed Dalek ship is still here and the rebuilt front gate still has scaffolding on it. There is still cracks and potholes on the zoo's pavement and some buildings still had major damaged. The zoo is far from looking like a war zone but it still far from it's original City of New York is still eeriely empty as the people have yet to return. The citizens are still waiting to get the all clear to return to their homes and businesses. And in other news that rotting Kraken left in the city has finally been removed. The Reptile house was now clear of lookout towers and gun turrents and many of it's reptilian residents have move back in. All signs of blowhole's occupation had been disassembled the scrap metal used to rebuilt the zoo.

The habitats have been restored to their original open air status. Part of the lemur habitat was gone and Julian bouncehouse was still gone. The Lemurs had hastely build a replacement throne for julian and the destroyed portion of the lemur's rock was destroyed. We are currently working on a replacement for Julian's plasic volcano and the tiki hut that forms one corner of the habitat. The Massive superstructure that Blowhole built over the central habitats was removed but Penguin HQ wasn't as easily rebuilt. We are currently using Rockgut's old bunker while we work on rebuilding the base. We are working level by level from the ground up. As the Anti-matter fusion reactor core was undamaged in the battle with Kai. All we needed to do was patch up the hole in the ceiling. The Hanger was not as easy to get back to working order but we managed.

Multiple teams of chimps working at once not only rebuilt the damaged backup super-plane but built a new Super-plane to replace the one destroyed by Shen in rome. They also built a brand new fleet of backup superplanes. So yeah the hanger is crowded but we still can still fit the bi-planes, the Jetpacks, the Hovercraft Headrests, the copterpacks, the submarine, the LARV, the battlecruiser we stole from blowhole, The Penguin One, and the Soft-nosed fighters. By the way the car is still in our facility behind the statue next to the elephant café. Private steel penguin suit is being temporary stored there as well. We had to do some minor repair work on our network of underground tunnels…like fixing cave-ins(and no we did not employ the help of the beavers…or the badgers for that matter). The P3CUS (Penguin Central Command Center of the United States) or the GPC(Global Penguin Command) as it is now called built themselves a new secondary base in a less populated area. They probably decided after penguin HQ's almost complete destruction that maybe the zoo isn't as safe as they thought. So the now we're stuck with a two level Dalek lockdown that currently empty…well it was relatively empty anyway before Kai's attack because of the Nanite-Dalek incident. Thankfully level thirteen was still stable after the collapse as all we had to do was patch up the structure, ceiling, and floor. And recovered some of the untested inventions because we can't have untested invention floating around the city especially untested Kowalski Inventions(Because a invention of Kowalski that hasn't been tested yet is probably much worst then an invention that fails disasterously the moment Kowalski turns it on).

All the rest of the secret levels were rebuilt fairly quickly(too quickly if you ask me). We even managed to get out secret elevator back in working order. We just finished rebuilding the basement three hours ago. We original had it done the day before but we had to redo it because there is only one way to do job the right way! Now there is the issue of our main living area. We didn't even start work on fixing the concrete island and our lack of water in the pool. Rico has started the whole "Must swim! Must swim!" thing all over again. Roger had been kind enough to allow us use of the pool in his habitat. That ended after five days after we decided to pay him back for all the annoying things he did in our base. I should have never though of operation neighbor swap in the first place. And their will never be another operation neighbor swap again! Kowalski's Lab is back in working order and Kowalski is now focusing again on his inventions and Jiggles (being a cube of gelatinous material meant that jiggles survived the events of two weeks ago). Our main living space is basically a blank room right now Our bunks, the ladder, and the clock were as we left them. We currently have most of our processions in the bunker with us waiting to be placed back in HQ.

Most of the stuff that survived is in the bunker right now while we deal with the main base and the fact that we currently don't have a roof over our heads…or a pool. There also the matter of rebuilding our entire security measures including our anti-lemur booby traps and the defense system. As we need to completely rebuild that top of the concrete glacier to conceal our base once again. Only then can we begin repairs to our base and move our stuff back in. As it will take several days for the concrete to dry we won't be able to official move back into our habitat for a while. "Okay boys!" I said looking at the mold the concrete would go in…the wooden frame that is currently serving as the roof will be removed once the concrete is solid enough.

Kowalski held up two lights to direct a chimp driving a concrete truck into position. Kowalski jumped out to lower the tube for the concrete. It poured out into the form we built and we started to smooth it out. "I want this concrete as smooth as a pane of glass!" I shouted, "We do not want a visit from gus!" "Never again," Private said helping smooth out the concrete. Kowalski made sure that the concrete was evenly disturbed across the area with a rake. "WE have to work quickly!" Kowalski said, "before air bubbles appear!" Rico joined in with a rake of his own while Private smoothed it over with a metal slab on a handle. Before long the new concrete roof of our secret base was complete. "Now we just need to work on the water issue," Kowalski said as we stood there admiring our work from our platform. "Must swim! Must swim!" Rico said.

The concrete truck left and was replaced with a truck that had a metal tank filled with water. "all right," I said as Kowalski lowered a hose into the pool, "Fill it up!" Our pool filled up with cold refreshing fresh water. Kowalski stopped the flow of water when the water in the pool was at it's original depth. "Now the water filter the zoo put in place for our habitat should kick in…right about Now!" And then the familiar hum of the filter filled the air. Now I knew what your thinking…why don't you just restore power and water to all of the exhibits? Well we did that but the superstructure that blowhole built weakened the pipes leading to our habitat. And Kai's attack then completely destroyed the already weakened and leaking pipes. So all the water that was drained from the penguin habitat was lost to the ground and the sewer system. So we had to build a brand new pipeline and we had to replace the water somehow.

I can only hope we did a good enough job on the new concrete in our habitat. Hopefully when the Zoo overlords and more specifically Zookeeper Alice returns Gus doesn't get called in to run an inspection….

Skipper's log entry # 22,024

January 30th 2016

And our worst fears came true Zookeeper Alice called in Gus to assest the zoo. "Don't worry," I told my men, "it's just a rotiune checkup of the zoo." Gus was wandering around the zoo shocked to find that everything was okay. But he didn't seem sasfied with the work we did on the lemur's habitat. "This simply will not do," Gus said, "I will redo the repairs on the lemur habitat and I will do it the right way! I will even throw in an inflatable bouncehouse!" "Sure whatever," Alice said, "as long as we're not paying for the inflatable bouncehouse." As Gus went to get his tools he was stopped dead in his tracks by the crashed Dalek Ship and it's crater that was still there. The Crater that Kai landed in with the fragments of Shen's cannons was one of the first thing we filled in with concrete and placed new pavement over. We even made sure that the new pavement was exactly the same as the rest of the pavement in the zoo. It managed to fool the park commissioner and it even managed to fool Gus.

"What are we supposed to do with this Dalek eyesore," Gus said. "We called in UNIT," Alice said in a monotone voice that could rival the cybermen, "they said they be here to remove that Dalek ship later." "Let's hope they seen in a team," Gus said, "go I can fill in that crater and fix up the pavement." Luckly when UNIT arrived Gus had went a whole day without inspecting the penguin habitat. UNIT had the Dalek ship airlifted out of the zoo in half an hour. Rico used the amnesia spray to wipe the memories of Alice and Gus of the entire event. He accidently erased a month from Alice's memory but it didn't seem to have any effect on Gus. "What was that gas?" Gus said. "what gas?" Alice said. "and what are you doing here? And what am I doing here it's funday!" "Um…it's Saturday the 30th of January," Gus said. "really?" Alice said, "I think it's time for a vacation."

"You deal with your personal time," Gus said, "I have a penguin habitat to inspect." "Oh great," I said. "We have an imperfection on the surface!" Kowalski shouted. "That's underwater he won't inspect underwater." Gus inspected underwater and even had the nerve to look into our base. And then he just had to raise the alarm! "alice you didn't tell me the penguins have a secret base down there," Gus said. "I knew there was something off about those penguins!" Alice shouted. And then the other zookeeper (Maurice I think) that is always heard but not seen, "Yo! Alice what did gus think of the secret penguin base moral we put on to the penguin habitat…that waterproof paint is really something." Of course it was actually a recording of the speak and spell that was put thru a sound filter to sound like the other zookeeper. "Not funny Maurice!' Alice shouted. Kowalski started the next recording, "Alright Alice I'll take it down." "You better," Alice said shutting off the radio. Gus left, "Well boys (his muscles) another job well done," he said as he took a bite of his favorite sandwich. And on a more exciting note we finally started to move our stuff back in. Now as Long as Kowalski doen't built anything that blows up in our faces…

Skipper's Log Entry #22,025

January 31st 2016

Kowalski built something that blew up in our faces. And it caused the watermain to once again burst. This time however it broke by the front gate not in our habitat. And what was this invention that blew up in our face. I don't know Kowalski gave it some hard to understand name(again). I can tell you what it does…or was supposed to do. Kowalski claimed it could make furros without endangering the entire planet. It didn't endanger the entire planet but they just didn't taste the same. And it burned thru the pavement and melted thru the watermain by the front gate. Well…the waterly waste product of machine did…not the furros themselves. Or as I like to call them Failurros. Or the Fakeurros. Or the terriblurros…You get the idea.

Kowalski managed to shut down the new machine but not before Gus arrived on the scene. Gus had all the pavement in front of the front gate gutted and set to work on the watermain. He replaced the melted pipe with a brand new pipe. Then he was going to place new pavement when he discovered the ruined remains of Shen's cannons. Iron and wood fragments lay everywhere. Only one cannon was still intact. "What the?" Gus said. "Um…that's not good," I said. "the humans will probably think it's a prank. "Do you want me to call the museum or something," Alice said. Gus manhandled the intact cannon and two slightly dented cannons and put them down by the front gate. The Muesum workers showed up shortly afterward with a archeologist. "This is clearly Chinese in origins," the archeologist(he looked strangely like that one penguin researcher that visited the zoo) said, "I say Qin dynasty." "More like Lord Shen dynasty," Kowalski muttered. "It's design is similar to the cannons found during a archeological dig of the ruins of Gongmen city," he explained, "The primary weapon of the dictator known as Lord Shen."

He then showed a artist redition that was completely inaccurate (for one thing it showed a human not the ruthless peacock that shen really is…they got his weapon of chose correct though). "Do you want the cannon fragments as well?" Gus said. "Don't worry we'll collect all the fragment and be out of your hair. You'll be able to finish you repairs." And the museum workers got to work removing all the fragments of shen's cannons. Soon a bunch of cannons were sitting by the front gate in various states of condition (from the intact one to…badly dented…to slightly burnt….to slightly dented) They then bagged and labeled the fragments of cannon and the weapons they found in the same area. Once the archeologist assured Gus that they was no more items Gus set to work on the new pavement.

Of course a bunch of ancient Chinese cannons being loaded into trucks by museum staff caught the attention of the news. Various new vans and reporters decended on the scene including one chuck charles. We watched the report on our TV. "This is chuck charles reporting on a discovery that will change our very understanding of history in North America. Earlier today a Repairman called in by the zoo to fix their watermain discovered a bunch of cannon buried in the ground. The items ranged from cannon fragment and weapons, to intact cannons and cannonballs." "Hopefully their no more gunpowder down their," Kowalski said. Chuck charles then moved on to an interview with Gus. "I had just repaired watermain," he said with his Russian accent, "when I found cannons buried under the pavement." "You heard it here first," Charles said moving on to the archeologist. "What do you know currently about the cannons," Charles said. "All we know at the moment it that their Chinese, their really old, and the looked similar to cannons found in the ancient ruins of Gongmon City." "How do you respond to the reports that these same cannons were used recently in rome," Chuck asked. "Fanastically well made duplicates," the archeologist replied, "but as none of those cannons were ever found we may never know for sure." "Are these cannon related in any way to ruler of the ancient city of gongmon," Chuck said. "As they share qualities with the Gongmon Cannons and were found with weapons that his army would have used."

"Now most people when they hear the name Lord Shen they think of the evil peacock from the Kung Fu Panda Films," Chuck said. "We have little evidence to suggest that the real Lord Shen was a peacock…He did use the rare white peafowl as the symbol of his rule over gongmon city and the symbol is common on the sails of his fleet. He even had throwing blades in the shape of peacock feathers. And the whole think that he was actually a peacock was started by DreamWorks famous film franchee Kung Fu Panda." "how does this change our understanding of history in North America," Chuck asked. "IF the cannons turn out to be authentic…then it would definitely rewrite the history books. It would mean that the Chinese discovered America…long before the Vikings arrived in Newfoundland…and long before Columbus first set foot in the west indies. That would flip out very understanding of the discovery of America!" "What will happen to the cannons once they arrived at the Muesum of Natural History?" "Well Chuck," the archeologist said, "once they arrive at the meusem they will be x-rayed, carbon dated, and obsessively inspected to make sure without a shadow of a doubt that everything that was found is real. If the cannons checks out then they will be put on display."

"One last thing before you go," Chuck Charles said, "are you confident that these cannons are real?" "I believe they are real but I don't want to get everyone's hopes up…I won't be able to confidently stand behind the authenticy of the cannon until the tests come back. If they turn out to be faked…then whoever faked them is a master artist." "They have no way to linking this to us," I said. "The cannons and the other artifacts will be taken to the Muesum of natural history for study," he explained, "and in other news The U.S government has finally lifted restrictions on the amount of people that can return to New York city. The Central Park Zoo will officially reopen it's doors to visitors tomorrow." "The Zoo is reopening?" Private said. "Boys all we have to do is smile and wave…Smile and Wave!"


End file.
